Kelsier
Summary Kelsier is one of the titular characters of the first Mistborn novel, leading a crew of ruffians and thieves on a mission to assassinate The Lord Ruler, and end his tyranny over the lands of Scadrial. He was born to a noble and a skaa mother, a fact that would have her killed due to the illegitimacy of it. This would set him on the path to a life of thievery, bearing a deep hatred of nobles. However, after a failed attempt at stealing from Rashek himself, he was sent to the Atium mines of the Pits of Hathsin for life. Miraculously, he escaped, after which he would work to incite rebellion from his fellow skaa slaves. Forming connections, he would form a team to assassinate The Lord Ruler. During the rebellion, however, he stepped in to save several skaa awaiting execution, where he defeated a steel inquisitor that was about to behead a prisoner. The Lord Ruler himself then confronted Kelsier, effortlessly backhanding him and impaling him with a spear, leaving Kelsier for dead. It was this, in actuality, that was part of Kelsier's plan; his death caused him to be a martyr and an inspiration to the skaa to go into full rebellion, as well as for Vin to eventually put Rashek down for good. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with Allomancy Name: Kelsier, 'Kel', The Survivor, Sovereign, Lord of the Mists Origin: Mistborn Gender: Male Age: 38 Classification: Human, Skaa, Mistborn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Pewter/Tin. Can increase his physical capabilities by burning Pewter and his senses by burning Tin), Metal Manipulation (Steel/Iron), Pseudo-Flight, Time Manipulation (Bendalloy/Cadmium), Power Nullification (Chromium. Can drain the investiture out of those he touches), Precognition and retrocognition (Allows him to see four seconds into the future and anticipate attacks (Atium), Look at the possible consequences of his actions (Electrum) and view events in his past, and different outcomes to choices he made (Gold)), Can enhance the Allomantic burn of himself and others (Duralumin/Nicrosil), Clairvoyance and Resistance to it (Copper/Bronze), Can Sooth or Riot the emotions of others (Zinc/Brass) Attack Potency: Wall level physically, higher with Allomancy (Can burn Pewter. He tanked attacks from other Coinshots and Skimmers, as well as Koloss and Steel Inquisitors, who can casually shatter steel and break through walls. Shredded apart rooms with his allomancy; he was able to create a storm of small metal pieces that large, moving fast enough to pierce through armor. WoG states that he has more raw power than Kaladin, who should be comparable to Shardplate users such as Dalinar when amped with Stormlight) Speed: At least Atheletic Human, higher with Allomancy, likely Subsonic 'attack speed with Steel Allomancy (Coins he shoots move fast enough to hit soldiers before they can even react and pierce through armor) 'Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level, higher with Allomancy (Tanked attacks from Steel Inquisitors. Physically superior to Koloss and Steel Inquisitors with Pewter burning) Stamina: Very high. Endured torture in the Pits of Hathsin for years and went through extensive battles with Inquisitors on several occasions. However, his Allomantic reserves can run out quickly if he flares them. By burning Pewter, he can run for dozens of hours without tiring Range: Extended melee range with his spear, Hundreds of meters with Allomancy Standard Equipment: Vials of allomantic metals, Coins, his spear Intelligence: High (Was somehow able to escape the Pits of Hathsin, and evaded capture from The Lord Ruler's servants for years, spearheaded the rebellion that eventually overthrew Lord Ruler. Particularly proficient in Steel and Iron Allomancy) Weaknesses: Can't sense or use Allomancy through Aluminum, he isn't very proficient with Rioting and Soothing, unlike Breeze. He still sustains injuries he received while burning pewter after he finishes burning it, which requires additional pewter burning to recover from. While he is capable of burning Bendalloy, it wasn’t widely available around his time, and therefore never used it during the events of the novel, and doesn’t have access to it typically Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Allomancy:' An Allomancer can use ("burn") ingested metals to gain special powers. The amount of resultant power depends on allomantic power and purity of metal used **'Steel (Coinshot) -' By ingesting and burning the metal Steel, Kelsier can sense sources of metal around him (with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys), and 'push' on them. In pushing, Kelsier puts his own weight against the piece of metal in question; if the metal is lighter than him, it is repelled from him at great speeds, or in the case or projectiles, misdirected or outright deflected. If the metal is heavier than him, instead Kelsier is propelled away, a fact that he uses in tandem with lowering his weight, effectively allowing him to jump large distances and even fly by pushing on coins and bullets he throws or fires beneath him. **'Iron (Lurcher) - '''By ingesting and burning the metal Iron, Kel can also sense sources of metal around him, with the exception of Aluminum and its alloys. However, as opposed to Steelpushing, burning Iron allows one to pull metals towards them. Combined with Stellpushes, this can give experienced Mistborns, such as Kel, the ability to have complete control over the movement and velocities of metals they pull/push, able to create swirling masses of metal around them. Like Steelpushing, pulling is based on weight; if the metal is lighter than the mistborn, it is rapidly brought towards them. If it's heavier, the Mistborn is pulled towards it. **'Pewter (Pewterarm/Thug)' - Burning Pewter increases the physical capabilities of a person, making them both superhumanly strong and durable. They're usually able to fodderize regular humans with this ability, and it allows a Mistborn to be able to combat the Koloss soldiers of The Lord Ruler, who can regularly smash through stone and break through walls. **'Tin (Tineye) - By burning Tin, one is able to increase their five senses. They're able to hear from hundreds of meters away, have enhanced vision that can pierce through the night, and see through the obscuring mists of Scadriel. However, excessive use or flaring of the ability can cause nausea and farsightedness, and leave a weakness for loud noises. **'Bendalloy (Slider) -' Kelsier is able to burn Bendalloy, which when ingested allows him to temporarily speed up time in a bubble around him, making the world around look immobile, although the movement of fast objects such as bullets and explosions can be observed. However, Kelsier has never owned or burned the metal, although he's technically capable of doing it. **'''Cadmium (Pulser) – Kelsier is able to burn Cadmium, which when ingested allows him to temporarily slow down time in a bubble around himself, making everything in his immediate surrounding seemingly freeze in place, while the world outside rapidly speeds by. Skilled users such as Marasi can stretch several minutes into hours. **'Electrum (Oracle)' - Unlike Atium, which shows the immediate and certain future, Electrum shows the possible future, showing one who burns it possible results from choices that they can make. Often referred to as the 'poor man's Atium', the metal can actually be used to coutneract the future-sight of the metal, causing their future image to split, and make predictions impossible to decipher. **'Gold (Auger)' - Instead of showing the future, Gold shows one's past to one who burns it, allowing them to mediate on choices they made and also go over details that may have missed in distant memories. They can also see how different choices in their past would have affected the present. **'Zinc (Rioter)' - Kelsier can burn Zinc, which allows him to 'riot' the emotions of others. This enhances strong emotions such as anger, making victims reckless, brash, and acting without thought. This can be resisted by wearing aluminum, which blocks out the effects of allomantic abilities. **'Brass (Soother) '- Kelsier can burn Brass, which aloows him to 'sooth' the emotions of others. This places victims in a state where they can't feel or react strongly about their surroundings, and while some can notice this and act on it, others are left listless or nearly entirely dissociated from their surroundings. **'Bronze (Seeker)' - Allows one to sense the use of investiture around them as sounds. These sounds are differentiated by metals, and this acts as a sort of 'sixth sense'. **'Copper (Coppercloud)' - A direct counter to Bronze, this allows the user to create a 'cloud' around them that blocks a Seeker's ability to sense Allomancy. **'Duralium (Duralium Gnat)' - While in isolation burning Duralium produces absolutely no effect, it is one of a mistborn's most potent allies, as it allows them to immediately consume every metal at their disposal and release a massive burst of power related to whatever metals they were burning at the time. **'Aluminum (Aluminum Gnat)' - Considered to be a useless ability, even among Mistborns. Those who burn Alluminum burn out every other metal at their disposal without producing any effect. **'Nicrosil (Nicroburst)' - Allows a Mistborn to burn another Allomancer's reserves in a massive burst of power similar to that of a Duralium user. **'Chromium (Leecher)' - Another potent metal, which, while burning it, allows one of burn any metal being used by another allomancer, effectively de-powering them. **'Atium' - One of the few "God Metals". Considered to be the most powerful out of any allomantic or feurochemic metal, the pure physical form of investiture. Burning it allows a mistborn to see several seconds in the future and act accordingly, making it nearly impossible to land blows or properly attack one without the use of Electrum. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Thieves Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Metal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:The Cosmere Category:Mistborn Category:Tier 9